


In dreams

by DonnaPincionati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon Compliant, Canto Bight, F/M, Hacker, POV Original Female Character, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slicer, Smut, Spaceships, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, benicio del toro - Freeform, star wars the last jedi episode 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaPincionati/pseuds/DonnaPincionati
Summary: OC meets someone she has only encountered in dreams, and heated, intense passion ensues





	1. DJ

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my brain after seeing tlj! I couldn't help myself......
> 
> Full disclaimer: The chapters are short
> 
> It takes place right after Rose and Finn get thrown in jail on Canto Bight. Enjoy :)

I’m thrown into a cell, alone. I can hear Finn and Rose call for me. “I’m here” I manage, my throat still slightly bruised. I slide down to the ground, leaning against the bars, and close my eyes, falling asleep to the distant muttering of Finn and Rose. Just as soon as I closed them, my eyes open again, and I fall hard on the cement outside my cell. “Margo!” Finn says, and lifts me up, giving me a quick shake. “How?” I mumble, but Finn shakes his head, “later. Right now, we have to escape.”  
I run, keeping pace with Finn and Rose as they ride, desperate to get away from that rotten town. Panting, I look behind us. I see the patrol cruisers, lights blaring, focus on the Fathier Finn and Rose are riding. With several nudges to the side, Rose urges on the Fathier to go faster. I lengthen my strides, letting the wind blow back my hair and chill the beads of sweat running down my face. We keep running, and I drone out all the sounds around me. My heart pumps, adrenaline coursing through my body. It’s not enough. I fall behind by several yards, and yell at them to keep going. Rose looks behind, locking eyes with me. 

“I will find you, just go!” I shout.  
“I know” Rose shouts back, and I give her a small smile. 

They go on ahead, and I am still running, but this time towards the cliffs. I am on the edge of the cliffs, and I can smell the sea spray. The patrol cruisers are following Finn and Rose still, but I am close to collapse. I hear a whoosh noise and I fall to my knees. The soft grass softens the blow, but I’m too close to the edge, and it crumbles under my feet. I let out a scream, my vision going dark-and then a strong, warm hand clamps onto mine. I feel a shock, like electricity filling me up, and I let my head fall. 

When I wake up, I’m in a room, softly light from a source I couldn’t see. I’m still in my dusty med uniform, but my boots are on the floor. A soft snort makes me look up, and I see, dozing in a chair next to a small circular table, a gruff, worn, but still handsome man. I get to my feet, and pad slowly across the floor, my eyes trained on the stranger. Except that he wasn't a stranger at all. I had seen him before, hundreds of times. Rose and Fin fly out of my mind. He looked different now, his face had more lines. I raised my hand to his face, just to make sure he was real. Too many times had I thought I was no longer alone, that I was with him, only for it to be my brain, tricking me. I traced his lips and swept some hair away from his forehead. His skin was warm, soft. His hand clenched into a fist, shaking, and his eyes, still closed, flickered under his lids.  
Suddenly his eyes snap open, and a large hand encircles my wrist, holding it still. He stands up abruptly, and backs me up to the wall. I let out a shocked breath, and stare up into soft green brown eyes. His pupils are blown, leaving only a small ring of color to reign them in.  
“I k-k-knew it was you” he breathes. “Margo. I’ve seen you before d-d-darling.”  
My face burns, I’m as too close to him, I can feel every muscle, every shuddering breath he takes. He reaches up his other hand and pulls on a lock of my hair.  
“I-I-I’ve dreamt about this.” He sighs, and lets go of my wrist, but doesn’t move. I glance out the window. The beginnings of light speed rush past.  
“My n-n-name is DJ.” He grabs hold of my chin, forcing me to look at him. “T-t-tell me you know me. Please.”  
“I’ve seen you every night since I was 16, across the universe from me. I didn't think you were real.”  
“I am.”

And with that, he moved, cradling my face in his hands. His lips are soft and I feel like I am drowning. I dig my hands into his hair, pulling his face down to me. I sigh against his mouth and he slips his tongue past, exploring every part of me. We move towards the bed, DJ’s fingers dancing on the hem of my shirt. He kisses down my neck, making me gasp. He pull away and looks me in the eye. I nod and he drags off my shirt, shedding his own in the process. I run my hands up and down his chest, back up his neck and into his hair, curling my fingers into his scalp. A pool of heat is going down my body, making me shiver. We are fully on the bed now and DJ moves down my body, touching and kissing me everywhere. He squeezes my breast, biting and sucking on my nipple. I arch against him, moaning. I can feel his hard length on my leg, burning me. His hand has reached down, cupping my heat, covered by a layer of flimsy cloth. He moves to my other breast, leaving that nipple pink and glistening. His tongue is too much and I can’t take it anymore, I need this. I’ve waited too long.  
“DJ” I manage to get out. His piercing eyes look up, seeing a thousand things in mine, and he smirks. DJ gets up and tugs off my boots and pants. Unbuckling his pants, he gazes at me, so intensely it feels like he wants to devour me. His cock, hard and ready against his stomach, is glistening slightly. Still looking at me, DJ lowers himself on the bed, spreading my legs easily with his hands. He presses a searing kiss on my lips, and rubs the tip of his head against my opening. He groans.  
“T-t-this wet for me?”  
“Only you.”

Knowing the implications of what I’ve just said, DJ eases slowly into me. He pauses, letting me adjust, and pulls out a little, plunging back in just as slow. The pain was brief and I buck my hips against his.  
“Faster.” He chuckles and sets a rough pace, bending his head down to my neck. He murmured a language I didn’t know, nipping at the sensitive skin there. I moaned, needing all of him. With one hand between us, and the other braced by my head, he thrust in and out of my slick heat. He was being gentle still, his hands loving on my hot skin. I could feel something building in me. “Harder. Faster. Please.” He grunts and I moan, writhing beneath him. “C-c-cum for me love” he whispers. His thrusts became sloppier, harder, and I go over the edge, moaning his name. DJ follows soon after, his cum spurting out in thick ropes. He collapses on top of me, his cock still inside me. I smile and kiss the side of his face. DJ pulls out and grabs a soft cloth, wiping both of us down. I’m still in the bed, pulling on his shirt, and he lays down besides me, pulling me against him, and I fall asleep.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DJ makes a choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I know the chapters are short, sorry! Please comment and enjoy

I wake up, and roll over, smiling. The ship has stopped and shakes slightly. I can't believe it. I had finally met him. I felt next to me, but no one was there. Alarmed, and terrified I had imagined the whole thing, I sat up. "DJ?"

"H-h-hey, hey. I'm here." DJ was besides me in an instant, hands peppering soft touches on my back. I let out a breath. "I thought you might not have been here. That you left or- " I stop as I see him give a small smile. "N-n-never. I will never leave you." He kisses me then, hard and rough, and pulls away, leaving my lips bruised. 

DJ goes over to the chair and pulls on his coat. I cleared my throat, “Finn and Rose are probably wondering where I am.” DJ turned swiftly, something flashing in his eyes. “Here. Drink t-t-this.” He hands me a glass with a bitter smell to it. I raise my eyebrows. “Is this safe?” He laughs, "i-i-in a way I suppose," and holds out his hand, pushing the glass toward me. “I-I-I wouldn't harm you, love. D-d-drink. Now.” I took a breath and tossed it back, coughing at the taste. 

“What is that?!” DJ doesn't answer, he takes the glass and sets it down on the table. He sits next to me on the bed and wraps his arms around me, nuzzling into my head. His nose, cold to the touch, makes me shiver, and tug the blankets around myself. His slight scruff scratches my cheek, and he whispers in my ear. “I-I-I’m sorry, love.” I look up at him, but my head feels fuzzy. “Wha-?” 

DJ

It is the only way, he thinks as he stalks through the First Order hallways. He looks with slight pity at Finn and Rose, too focused on saving others. DJ knew he could never depend on the child that Finn was, all bravado and false confidence, to keep Margo safe. The guilt and shame is eating at him, but he pushes it away. He has one thing that belonged to him, one glowing, beautiful girl. He can't believe he had been with her, that she had felt the same, that he had worshiped those soft, voluptuous thighs. DJ could still her sighing his name, her slight injury from her escape forgotten. 

“We will be getting your reward shortly” the chrome plated women tells him, interrupting his thoughts of her. “Y-y-yes, yes. Thank you.” She waves at a stormtrooper who nodded and marched way. Margo truly was his only priority, and for once, he cared more about someone else. DJ stopes, gazing out the window to his newly acquired ship. “T-t-the girl is inside, just as you said.” “S-s-safe?” he asked Phasma. 

“Of course. Your reward is on the first level. Follow me.” As he and Phasma went down the elevator, DJ began to get nervous. It had taken a split second for him to betray Finn and Rose for his safety. What would she think of him. He clenches his jaw. No time for regrets, not here. Phasma walked out, leaving DJ in the elevator alone. He reaches into his sleeve, and pulls out the slender handle of her lightsaber.


End file.
